


high kicks and strong style

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: Professional Wrestling, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, work out buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: sung and asuka are friends and work out buddies. this fic is silly and self indulgent and i don't care. enjoy!





	high kicks and strong style

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by cam. thanks for being cool, my friend.

Asuka’s kicks are _vicious_ and, frankly, if they weren’t friends, Sung’s sure he’d be more than a little intimidated by her. At the moment, he’s pretty glad the thing on the receiving end of those attacks is two large kick pads and not his head.

Not for the first time, Sung makes a mental note to never get on her bad side.

Asuka is all swirls of color and guttural yells, her feet and shins connecting with the kick pads, one after another after another. Everything about her is bright: her work out clothes are vibrant and neon, her hair bubblegum blue and pink. Sung feels it’s a good compliment to his sunshine yellow underarmor and the orange headband holding his hair out of his eye. They make a good team.

There’s a pause in the assault as Asuka takes a second to rest, breathe, and take a few swigs of water. She’s shiny with sweat. Sung relaxes a bit and grins.

“My turn?” he’s practically buzzing with anticipation.

Asuka nods and reaches for the pads.

“Yes! Give me your best kicks!”

Asuka squares up and takes a solid stance, readying herself for the impact. Sung takes a moment to center himself, then dives in, landing a few hard kicks with one leg before switching to the other. Asuka watches him with fire in her eyes and a feral, toothy grin.

Sung likes training with Asuka for a few reasons, but the biggest one is her enthusiasm. She’s energetic and supportive, yelling loudly in English and Japanese, swearing like a sailor in both languages. It’s absolutely endearing, and always manages to get his blood pumping.

Sung hits her with a pretty brutal kick and Asuka yells triumphantly, her Osakan dialect making her speech rough. Sung wishes he could pick up more than a select few words, being even less versed in _Osaka-ken_ than in normal Japanese. He definitely catches most of the expletives, at least, and he hears his name several times. There’s probably a few “fuck yeah!”’s in there.

Sung eases back to stop when he feels the starting pain of a stitch in his side, breathing hard from the exertion. Asuka tosses the kick pads to the side fiercely and claps Sung on the back. It knocks the wind out of him a bit, but he smiles all the same.

“That….was fuckin' awesome,” Sung says between large gulps of water, “I think we deserve a treat. You down for some sushi?”

Asuka’s smile is wide as she softly punches him in the arm.

“You know I am always down for sushi! Let’s go!”


End file.
